


"I was just in the neighborhood"

by Crabby_Scott



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabby_Scott/pseuds/Crabby_Scott
Summary: For once it's Alex who has to save John from overworking himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (repost cos i was borrowing my bf's account before)

John nearly jumped at the loud knocking at his door. He carefully set his pencil down and turned to look questioningly at the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone, besides it was—nearly midnight? Had he been working that long? It was probably good that whoever it was had come by.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” John said, a smile playing on his lips as the someone on the other side started shouting at him. He opened the door, grinning. “Hello, Alexander.”

The younger man beamed up at him, chest puffing and bouncing on his feet.

“Hello, John,” he said, “I was in the neighborhood and thought I might stop by.”

“Oh really?” John leaned against the doorframe, still smiling. Alexander looked like he’d just run all the way from his house to John’s front door. “At this late hour? Alexander you’ll catch sick like that.”

“And what about you?” Alexander asked, matching John’s grin and sliding past him into the house, “You’re up this late working, aren’t you?” he pulled his boyfriend inside as the door swung shut, “Getting sick from overworking is my thing.” John laughed at that and pulled Alexander into a tight hug. They held each other for a moment before Alexander pulled John gently into a kiss.

“Really, though,” he said gently against John’s lips, “You shouldn’t be up.”

“How did you even know?” John laughed lightly.

“This report’s been your life lately,” Alexander sighed, “I know how that gets. That and you weren’t answering my texts.”

“Ah, sorry, dearest,” John smiled sheepishly. Alexander nuzzled and kissed John’s cheek as he pulled away, carefully picking up John’s phone and stopping him from picking up his paper.

“Nuh-uh,” Alexander shook his head and grabbed John’s hand, “It’s better to leave it down here. Out of sight, out of mind.”

“Alright, alright.”

Alexander led John up the stairs into his bedroom. He set the phone down on the desk, and kissed John softly. They held each other like that, quiet touches, gentle kisses, slowly working each other out of their clothes and out of the wear and tear of the day and the work. They slipped into the comfort of the bed and each other. John buried his face into Alexander’s neck and Alexander kissed his head.

“Good night, dear Laurens.”

“Good night, my Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> based on this: http://zodiacastrologysigns.tumblr.com/post/143445883118/5-ways-the-signs-say-i-love-you  
> (a. ham was a capricorn so i chose one)


End file.
